1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable end effectors and/or single use end effectors for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of the Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable handle assembly, and disposable or single use end effectors. The end effectors are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices include complex drive components that utilize a variety of user interfaces that accept user inputs (e.g., controls) for controlling the devices as well as provide feedback to the user. To prevent inadvertent activation, various lockout mechanisms exist. However, existing mechanisms only provide a single safety check.
Unlike purely mechanical systems, powered systems possess the ability to detect and react to some failures even after they have occurred. If this detection is completed in a rapid manner, corrective actions and emergency measures can be implemented to reduce and/or prevent patient and/or user harm. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and apparatuses having redundant safety mechanisms that can detect such failures.